Before It's Too Late
by troubled-regal-spirit
Summary: Life is a roller coaster. There's ups and downs and twists and turns. That's now Niles and CC got into this situation. A roller coaster. And to think it all started with a phone call about his mother.
1. Chapter 1

"It looks like it is going to snow again doesn't it, Mr. Sheffield?"

Was all I heard coming from the loud mouthed squeaky voiced nanny that did not seem to grasp the concept that in order for her to get her paycheck, Maxwell and I had to get our's first. We both may have our own money but his will only go so far considering how he pays for the food that her family constantly consumes.

Like usual, she was perched on his desk while I sat on my green leather sofa next to the door. I mentally count down in my head to when the good for nothing butler will step into the office. But it doesn't happen. He doesn't show. I look up from my work almost nervous. He should be here by now. The tea should be on the serving tray on the desk and he should be pretending to dust while listening in to our conversation. My hands start to sweat and I feel myself start to get anxious. The nanny has long since left the office now and about an hour or so has passed.

Maxwell does not seem to notice Niles' absence. Maybe he knows why Dust Mop is nowhere to be found? Then it hits me. Why do I care? Of course I care. But, why? It should be obvious, any normal person would say it is because I love him and I need him and I can't live without him. But with me nothing is that simple, it never is. As far as I let myself believe, he is my best friend, my best friend, my worst enemy. In other words, my best enemy. Sure we fight and bicker but once I see that sparkle in his bright blue eyes, I know it is just a game and doesn't mean any of the things he says.

Another thirty minutes go by. My feet nervously tap the floor a million miles per minute. Finally, Maxwell looks up at me with confusion etched all over his face. Yeah, like that is something new. He squints his eyes and looks at me skeptically, like I have grown an extra head or something. He opens his mouth about to ask me what is the matter with me but I don't give him the chance. I have had enough of this. Usually by now, I have seen Niles at least a dozen times and even if he knows that he will be out during the day, he still manages to insult me before he leaves. But nothing. Not one single sighting. I make my way to the kitchen only to find that it is empty and lacking his presence. It seems so natural to be in here. I can picture him behind the counter but then I blink and he is gone. The next logical step would be to check his room. Maybe he just hasn't been feeling well.

I knock on the door softly but there is no response. Damn. I open the door anyways. His room hasn't changed. It is still filled with warm rich colors and plenty of photos lining the walls. I can admit that this is partially my doing. When the children were younger and Sarah was still with us, he was constantly taking pictures with the cheap disposable cameras. That Christmas like the few before it, we exchanged gifts. You may not realize it by the way we act but he is and always will be my best enemy. That Christmas, he gave me gorgeous gold earrings and I gave him a top of the line camera. And every year since then, part of my gift from him has been a scrapbook full of a year's worth of memories.

Sitting on the bed, I look at the pictures covering the walls. Most of them were of the children and his family back in England. There were plenty of him and his mother and one that she was sure she had seen somewhere else in one of the desk drawers in the office. In the middle stood his mother, her grey hair pinned back in a bun but her bright blue eyes were shining like there was no tomorrow. One either side of her were what I can only imagine were her boys. Both of them. Niles and Maxwell. I have been around both of them enough to know that while Maxwell was well endowed financially as a child, he lacked the family attention. And knowing Niles like I do, I know that his family had given him all the love in the world and were probably just as eager to love Maxwell all in the same. His mother looked so proud of both of them in the photo. So Niles had become a butler but deep inside she knew that like herself he would do anything for the people that he loves.

There were several of Sarah and some of Nanny Fine and Maxwell. The one that caught my eye was sitting on his night stand beside the bed. It was a picture of me, smiling. I can't remember when it was taking but damn, I looked good. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. My confusion grows as I see something out of the corner of my eye. The door slowly starts to open and Niles solemnly walks in. He doesn't seem to realize that I am sitting five feet in front of him.

I clear my throat, hoping to get his attention but he doesn't respond. What in the hell is wrong with him? I stand slowly and make my way to him. Although he is looking down, I can see that the spirit and spark was lost from his eyes. As I touch his arm to see if he is okay, he just looks up into my eyes and it breaks my heart to pieces.

"What's wrong?"I ask, almost scared to hear what he has to say. He hasn't looked this depressed since Sarah- No! Maxwell was in the office, Nanny Fine was preparing for her date, and the children were in their rooms. If it were one of his parents, Maxwell would have been upset as well, seeing as they were more of a family to him than his own family was. It couldn't be that bad…Could it?

"What are you doing here?" he asks dryly.

"You didn't come into the office earlier, Broomhilda." My eyes sunk to the floor. "I... uh…um..."

"If you want tea or coffee you should just get it yourself." He replied bitterly.

"I don't want tea or coffee, Niles. I want to know why I didn't get my morning, noon, or afternoon dose of insults, zingers and put downs!"

"I'm not really in the mood for this today, C.C"

C.C.? What the hell? We may be best enemies but he never calls me C.C. Of course if it were a formal occasion I would go by Miss Babcock but otherwise it was "Caca", "Ice Princess", or "Babs", "Babsy", anything but C.C.

"O...Kay. Well there is obviously something that has your panties in a wad. Would you like to share?"

No response. Just a simple shake of the head, no.

"Fine then," I say. "I'll talk, you listen."

Again, no response. He just sat on his bed, looking around the room like he was lost in a daze. I took that as the opportunity to sit down next to him.

"Niles," I start. "We may trade insults and barbs but you know that if you need anything or anyone, I'm here right? You can talk to me. It can go off the record. As in by no means will I use it for ammo."

He looks at me quizzically but nodded anyways. I knew this was going to take a while, he is British after all.

"So Niles is there anything that you wish to talk about? Maybe why you look like someone stole your favorite toilet brush?"

After a few minutes he looks up and our eyes meet.

"I uh... I um…" I was about to smack the living daylights out but then he said, "I got a call today, about my mother. She's not well."

My heart dropped and then it felt like it stopped. Air ceased to fill my lungs. Maybe I shouldn't have asked any questions.

"She was admitted to the hospital this evening."

"Is she okay? What did they say?" I grasped his hand and held on for dear life as I rambled off my questions. He was my anchor.

"He seems to think that I have something wrong with her. They believe she may have had a heart attack. "

"How bad?" Somehow the words slip out of my mouth as my eyes search his for a lie in his. Something, anything to tell me that what he was saying wasn't true. They were close. I would catch their phone conversations occasionally and listen to how they communicated. So I have picked up a few tricks of the trade from the master of eaves dropping himself.

The same condition that made me a nervous wreck a few years ago. The difference this time however was that Marie wasn't as young as she used to be. It would be more difficult for her to recover and it would not be easy. Tears gushed from my eyes. I was not even going to try and stop them from falling. I pulled him into my arms as if to never let him go. I don't know how long we stayed that way but I just couldn't let go of him. And he didn't seem to want to let go of me either.

This news was going to tear him apart. I couldn't even think about how it would affect Maxwell even though I knew he was going to be upset as well but this was Niles' mother. She was a kind woman. I had met her on several occasions. Trips to England with the family, weddings, births of Maxwell's and Sarah's children, her visits here. I liked her. It was hard not to. Eventually we leaned back on the bed. Just laying there, holding each other, wallowing in the fact of his terrible news.

It seemed like days later when I finally left his room when in fact it was only a few hours later. We had fallen asleep crying. Honestly it was the first time in a long time that I had cried myself to sleep. I met Nanny Fine in the hallway and she watched me emerge from his room, a pure look of confusion on her face.

"Miss Babcock? Are you alright? Why were you in Niles' room? What's going on? Were you crying? Why is your hair a mess?" Her questions seemed to be endless.

"Not now, Fran." Her eyes grew wide. I could see them while not really looking up. "I need to speak with Maxwell."

I left her standing there while I sped down to the office. I knew she would probably be hot on my heels but I made sure that I locked the office door and turned off the bloody intercom. If I was going to do this, then Maxwell was going to be my only audience.

"Maxwell, I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen well."

"What is it, C.C.? Since you decided to go M.I.A. for the last few hours, I have been very busy."

"Bull shit, Maxwell. I am going to need time off."

"CC, you do realize that we are in the middle of a production don't you?"

"Yes, and I need time off starting now. Don't ask any questions, when it is time to tell you, you will be told."

"Don't you think that I should be told NOW considering how I am your employer?"

The phone rang and before I could pick it up, Maxwell had already answered it. Before I could say anything, I heard Maxwell say "Oh dear God. No he hadn't said anything to me just yet, Joseph. Thank you for calling. Give Marie my sympathies and please tell her that I will have Niles on a plane as soon as possible" He looked at me with sorry eyes as if he knew why I needed the time off. He wasn't going to question it. He knew that things with Niles and I were not always what they seemed even if wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"C.C. take as much time off as you need and tell Niles the same. He needs you more than I do right now"

With that I nodded and returned to Niles' room, passing Nanny Fine in the hallway once again. I knew that Maxwell was hiding his emotions at this point but he wasn't my main priority, Niles was.


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't know this yet but when he asked me to book him a flight to England, I booked flights for both of us, first class.

To everyone looking in on this they would probably say that my personality had changed by 360 degrees but that is not true. We may have our ups and downs and I may seem heartless, I'm not. I do care about people and yes it is difficult for me to show it. But let's face it, when your mother passes you off to a nanny so that she can traipse around with God knows who and nothing you do seems to please your father, you begin to put up walls around your heart. And somehow along the way, each little barb, each joke, each zinger, each prank, chiseled away a little piece of that wall surrounding my heart.

My pride however was different. I normally wouldn't openly show how I feel to anyone, anything, ok scratch that, so maybe I do vent a little to Chester but he is just a little ball of fur that likes to chew on my favorite shoes and stretches out across my bed like it is very own.

Today though was a different story. I slept in the guest room after I told Maxwell that we needed time off. By that time it had been too late to return to my penthouse to pack my things and I wanted to stay close. I'm not going to lie. This whole situation even thus far has been fairly mushy mushy. I may not be completely heartless but in all the time that I have known Niles, nothing has ever been that simple between us. We normally don't hug. We don't fall asleep in the same bed. Hell half the time we don't even have a normal conversion. Yet, yesterday when he told me that his mother had a heart attack and he would have to go back to England, it was like a slap in the face. A wake up call for everything that I thought I would never have to see.

And I am troubled. Troubled by this whole damn situation. First we fight. Then we bicker and throw zingers and instead of completing our never ending cycle of torture, there is change. A change that I can't quite figure out what to do with. All I know right now is that later on today he and I will board a plane for England and who knows this whole experience could change things for us. It's confusing. So damn confusing.

He hasn't spoken to me since I left to speak with Maxwell last night. He hasn't left his room and he hasn't even let Nanny Fine in on the conversation. I saw Maxwell leaving Niles' room early this morning and I am sure that somehow those two stubborn British men probably had a heart to heart. But two days without a good zinger is about to drive me crazy. I get that the man was upset about his mother but damn the least he could do was throw a barb my way.

So I approach his room figuring that he knows what time we are supposed to be at the airport and that he should be close to being packed by this point. He doesn't answer on the first knock. And I hear a grunt in response to the second. I take charge and just open the door anyways. He is sitting there on the bed with his suitcase standing close and he is looking a photograph of his mother. I can't help but sigh.

Niles is an emotional man. He might be British and reserve some of this emotion but he is an emotional man.

But even in his time of weakness, I know that right now being sappy with him is not what he needs. If he needs anything it is going to be normalcy. But if anything, I think I need the normalcy more than he does. Just to show me that he is still there. Underneath all of the sadness and the grief that has washed over him the past two days.

"Let's go, Merry Maid. There is a plane to catch and I don't intend on being late."

"There is still plenty of time." He said still looking as if I had finally out smarted one of his tricks.

"Not if I want to head to my place to pack my stuff. Do you really think that your family would appreciate me wearing the same thing every day? Now grab your stuff, shut your trap and if you are a good little butler I will even let you drive my Mercedes back to my place."

He is confused. I can tell. It is not a look that I see on his face very often but when it still shocks me every time it does.

"Wait, why?" I look at him as if he has a second head. Has the news really made him this dense? "You are going with me," he says as if the light bulb in his head finally turned on.

"Of course, I am going. It is not every day that I get to see a pig fly." He smiles. I know that this means the world to him. Knowing that I dropped everything even my work at the moment to go with him and see his mother.

"Yeah well, it's not every day that you get to see a witch fly without her broomstick."

"That was weak, Niles, real weak. You can do better than that."

"Thank you," he says. _Thank You_. _Thank You_. I don't know what to say. We have never really had a conversation like this before. So we may exchange Christmas gifts and such but _thank you_, it's not something that is said very often to me.

Again my thoughts are out of control. It is just the situation I tell myself. He wouldn't have said it if it weren't for this situation. And by the look on his face, I can tell that he is probably thinking the same thing. We look at each other until I can't stand it anymore. Talking never really has been my thing and the last thing that either of us needs right now is to analyze where this is taking us. So I grab him by the arm and force him to stand up. "Now let's go. We are already short on time as it is and I still need to talk to the woman next door about keeping Chester. So like I said, grab your stuff, shut your trap, and you can drive my Mercedes."

**AN: I am also on twitter. If you want sneak peeks or occasional details about when I will be posting next, follow me my_hero_mizzy **

**And yes I love hearing your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to thank slm38, rx9872, ladybrin, laineybev for their reviews. Just as a reminder there is a poll on my profile regarding whether or not I should post the original idea for this story. Things are probably going to be crazy for me within the next week and a half with midterms so there may not be an update for over a week. One the plus side after my week of midterms I have a ten day break so I will tried to update as much as I can then. And I already have a couple of ideas for oneshots! **

Chapter 3

We board the plane. We sit. He stares straight ahead. It's unnerving the way he looks out the window but I can assume that while he is looking he isn't really seeing what is right in front of him.

I couldn't help it. I got lost in my thoughts as well, back to a time when nothing seemed to be going right for anyone. If Niles is feeling anything like I felt back then, well I hope that things don't turn out to be like that. I try not to go back there. To the place where I felt so vulnerable and weak but I had just lost my best friend and from time to time, I get trapped in the memory.

So as I am sitting on the plane staring straight ahead, trying not to pay attention to the baby crying a few rows a head of us, I grab his hand not bothering to look at him, finally close my eyes and remember that horrible day.

_The news had hit me like a ton of falling bricks. It was like someone had pushed me down and was standing on top of my chest. I couldn't breathe. As hard as I tried, it wasn't working. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would beat right out of me. I had rounded the corner as soon as I stepped off of the elevator and I saw them. It stopped me dead in my tracks. Their faces were tear stained and their lips were quivering. My knees started to get weak and I felt like I was about to pass out but immediately he was at my side, holding me up. _

"_No," I croaked out. Tears leaked from my eyes but despite my normal icy demeanor I didn't have it in me to hold them back._

"_Miss Babcock," he started. His arms held me tighter as I started to shake. _

"_No, this can't be happening." _

_He tried to help me get it together. It wasn't working. Not at all. It wasn't until I looked over and saw the three children sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The little one was too young to understand what was happening and was fast asleep but the other two were looking on at us with wide eyes. _

_Then I decided I needed to pull myself together. For them. For Sarah. For the company. For Niles._

_I slid out from his grasp and wipe the tears from my eyes. I mind up my mind. I knew what I had to do. _

"_I need to see her. Now. I need to see her now." _

"_Miss Babcock, I don't think-" _

"_No, I need to see her. I have to. Please, Niles" _

_He couldn't tell me no. He knew how close the two of us were. She was the only one that saw right through me, who knew what I was thinking, feeling before I even felt it myself sometimes. I didn't know what I was going to do without her. _

_So he somehow managed to let me see her. And I lost it. This time the tears didn't stop. They just kept rolling down my cheeks and the shaking was back. But he just held me and didn't let go. The doctor's finally asked us to leave the room. So I left. I left the room. I left the hospital. I pulled out of the parking lot and I didn't look back. I vaguely remembered him calling my name. My phone rang. There was a knock at my door. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. _

_The knocking continued for a while before it stopped. They went away. I knew who it was, it was him, Niles. Checking up on me, making sure that I am okay. _

_But he left, knowing that I needed time and space. That I don't need to be crowded. But then it hits me. Maybe he isn't just here for me. What if… What if he didn't just want to check on me? He was the one that was living in their house with all the reminders of a life that they once shared. The photos, the memories, the children, the love. Before I could stop myself, I was off the couch, out the door and in the hallway. _

_I saw him. He was almost to the elevator._

"_Niles, Wait!" He turned around and looked at me. I'm sure I looked a mess before I was at the hospital but now I know that I probably look like I was hit by a train. _

_I irk my head in the direction of the door and he follows me. Then as we sit on the couch, we are silent. Not a single word is shared between us. We just sit far enough apart that we aren't touching but close enough together to know that the other is there. _

_He touched my shoulder and I didn't even flinch. _

"_Miss Babcock," _

_No response. I couldn't form any words. My best friend who had treated me better than my own sister had was dead. She was gone and wasn't coming back. _

_He lifted my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes._

"_It's ok to be upset," He said. _

_He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I could tell this was eating at him too but I couldn't stop thinking about her. _

_After what seemed like forever, I was finally pulled out of my reverie._

"_Why aren't you with Maxwell and the children?" I managed to spit out. _

"_They needed some time with Mr. Sheffield and their grandparents. I figured they would be okay for a little while." _

_We were silent for a while. Words couldn't describe how much this meant to me. That he was here for me. And according to the look in his eyes, I can sense that he would rather be here at this moment, away from the constant reminders if not for just a little while. The fact that I let him in, practically chased after him down the hallway, allowed him to stay and comfort me, grieve with me, meant something to him. _

Sometime during the flight I had fallen asleep and when I awoke my head was on his shoulder. I must have been there awhile because as soon as he saw that I was awake he moved his arm and flexed his fingers to remove the numb feeling.

I wanted to apologize for falling asleep on him. But then he grabbed my hand again and I couldn't make out the look in his eyes. My mind was on overdrive. Again, I couldn't think. I didn't know what to say or how to feel. I'm just returning the favor. Returning the favor. Returning the favor.

**AN: Review! They inspire me to keep writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank FreakyFanFiction, StarryPeaches and ladybrin for their reviews and everyone who has added this to their list of favorites. I enjoy reading all the reviews! Hopefully everyone likes this chapter because it was rather difficult to put into words for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! I can't take ownership of Marie and Joseph Brightmore either I have been reading fanfic long enough for those names to have just stuck with me. Thank you to whoever came up with them! **

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful as neither one of us said a word. Afterwards we left the plane, grabbed our luggage and made our way to the pickup area. Niles had insisted on arranging a ride from the airport and I let him, knowing that he needed to feel as if he were in control of something even if it was as simple as this. I can't help but feel lost in this whole mess. I don't know where to go from here and it's pulling me under. The lack of control of the situation as a whole has me on edge and as hard as I try to be strong, its difficult when the one person who is always there for you even a sick and twisted way, is hurting more than I am.

While we wait for our ride, I grab for his hand once again to reassure him that I haven't bailed on him. He didn't abandon me then and as much fun as it would be to explore England on my own, I refuse to leave him either.

A short while later, his father pulls up and helps Niles load our luggage into the trunk of the car. After this task is complete, the father and son duo pull each other into a much needed hug. I stand there as a third wheel but I know that they need this time together before they enter the real world and have to deal with its torturous demands. Finally, as if his father did not see me before, he spots me now.

"Hello, there my dear CC. How have you been, my dear?"

As long as I have known Joseph Brightmore he has always been a very sweet man. I have asked him and Niles both, plenty of times how a well mannered man can have a son that is so devious and rude at times. Of course, I was joking in a sense. The only person that Niles is ever anything other than polite to is me. Although, there have been some occasions that he has actually resembled some characteristics of a well raised man in my acquaintance.

And with this all, I can't help but smile when Joseph addresses me. Despite how Niles treats me on a regular basis, I have to rub it in his face that his parents can't seem to get enough of me. We have met on several occasions. Their visits to the states for various birthdays, holidays, anniversaries and unfortunately a funeral. I have visited them as well when the family would travel to England together. Niles would complain and moan and groan that his family likes me more than him and I couldn't help but agree.

In all honesty, they are the family that I have only dreamed of having. Not in wealth or status or money, but in love, happiness, and generosity. No wonder why Maxwell has remained close with Marie and Joseph.

Finally, I speak up. "I have been fairly well. I wish I could say that I was visiting under happier circumstances. How has Marie been handling all of this?"

Joseph did not answer me immediately but instead pulled me into a hug as well.

"She is doing as well as expected, I assume. I believe that it has been harder on the rest of us than it has been on her."

Niles still remains silent as he leans his back against the car. He lets me take control of the conversation. I can't quite tell if he has absolutely nothing to say or if he is actually too afraid to actually speak up and ask the same questions himself.

"That's Marie for you. Always quick and ready for a challenge."

Joseph nods his head and eventually motions towards the car. Niles moves away from the door and walks around to open the front passenger side door of me before entering the backseat. He still hasn't said much and by the look on Joseph's face his is just as worried about Niles as I am.

"Marie was resting this afternoon when I left the hospital but she was very adamant on making sure that the two of you stay at the house this evening and recover from your flight. I will take you to the hospital in the morning for your visit but if either of you show your faces before then the woman will have my head."

I catch Niles' reflection in the window and I can immediately tell that he is not at all happy with this decision but understands nonetheless. The rest of the drive was silent as we made our way to Marie and Joseph's small but cozy and warm home. When we finally pull up, Niles gets out quickly and opens my door for me. Judging by the look on Joseph's face, he is just as confused about this behavior as I am. Not a single insult on this side of the Atlantic. I never realized how much I missed them. Even when I was at "The Place" Niles was whispering insults in my ears when the doctors and nurses weren't paying attention. But this is absolutely bizarre.

His father spoke up again as we approached the house.

"Niles, my boy, you will be staying in your old room," and when he turned to look at me he said," And you, my dear, will be sleeping in the guest room. No exceptions." It's funny. He makes it seem like there is actually something going on between his son and myself. But yet, I can't help but blush at Joseph's remark.

This makes Niles smirk though and I can't help but grin because of this.

After a quick supper and some time with the family, I excuse myself out of pure exhaustion. The guest room had been previously set up for me although before earlier today they didn't know that I was actually coming. But it was as if they were expecting me for weeks.

A knock at my door interrupts my evening routine. As I make my way to the door, I run a quick hand through my hair and notice the bags under my eyes as I cross in front of the mirror.

Niles is on the other side of the door. He goes to speak but then we hear Joseph making his way slowly up the stairs so I invite Niles into the guest room.

"So Butler Boy, what's on your mind?"

"Well _Witch, _I just wanted to well you know, uhh thank you. You know, for coming with me. Somehow you have made this whole experience a little bit more bearable even if the hard part has yet to come."

"I would do anything for your family you know that," I had to smirk because he caught on to the fact that I didn't necessarily say that I was there for him. "But you know, I wanted to make sure that if you happened to make your famous chocolate peanut butter cheesecake while you were away that I would still be able to get some." A wink and grin showed him that I was only teasing.

"I am glad to know that the only reason you made this trip was to get your hands on a piece of my cheesecake which I haven't even said that I was going to make."

"Your family loves it. I knew for a fact that it was a possibility."

"I see. But thank you. For some reason I think that having you here will lessen the pressure for everyone but don't let that go to your head."

"You act like I'm the one with the super large ego."

"You aren't?"

"Very funny, Scrubbing bubbles. You seem to be losing your touch with your old age."

Finally after what seemed like years, Niles and I were finally able to crack a few jokes at each other. Lessen the tension at least a little bit.

"Me? What about you, I am pretty sure you are older than…"

"Watch your tongue there. I wouldn't cross me if I were you. What would your mother say about you insulting a woman about their age?"

His eyes dropped to the floor. As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I regretted saying them. I took a step closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I can't believe that I messed things up already. The first time that we have a normal conversation all day and I mess things up. Damn, I am such a screw up when it comes to watching my mouth

"I'm sorry, Niles. You know, I didn't mean it." He has tears in his eyes and I think that it finally hits him here that we aren't just here for any other visit. "I'm really sorry. You have to know that. I'm sorry." And now I have tears in my eyes. I know it wasn't just my comment that sent him over the edge. The stress of the day had finally crept up on him.

I finally just pulled him into my arms and held him. I couldn't help but keep whispering "I'm sorry."

**AN: Preview for upcoming chapters- a visit with Marie, wheel chair races, and some wishes to be fulfilled and tasks to be completed**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys make writing that much more enjoyable. Since I am on spring break, there may be another chapter or two this week so keep a look out for those as well. Just some words about where this story is headed... from here on out everyother chapter is going to be written in first person from CC's point of view like it has been. The chapters in between (unless I feel the need to change this) will be in third person so that you can see what is going on as a whole but for the most part they will be centered around Niles and Marie. I'm sorry if this gets confusing but I will try to remember to state this. I promise this will make so much more sense in the coming chapters when we actually get more involved in the whole story. This chapter is the first of which that will be written in third person. **

Early the next morning, CC, Joseph and Niles loaded up in the car to visit Marie in the hospital for the first time. Mixed feelings were shared among the three. For Joseph, who was slowly getting used to making this drive every day, the situation was becoming more and more clear. For CC, who was clearly confused about the situation as much as she was confused about her current relationship with Niles, her inner turmoil was beginning to get the best of her. And for Niles, who was still in shock and couldn't quite let everything set in, blank thoughts clouded his mind.

He was just as confused about his relationship with CC as she had been. It just felt so natural for him to lean on her in this situation. Yes, Fran might be one of his greatest friends but he and CC shared so much history both good and bad. And somehow he couldn't help but notice this morning when he was getting ready that she had packed his camera for him. In all honesty, he had left it behind for a reason. This was not a time that warranted pictures but then again there was something about the fact that she cared enough to consider that he might want it later in the future.

The night before had been a breakthrough for the both of them. Everything had been going great between them when they were throwing insults at each other and then he began to melt down. He couldn't help it and she kept repeating how sorry she was about her remark. And yet, he stayed in the guest room with her for a while until he finally calmed down. She had given him another hug, squeezed his hands when they separated, and told him that if he needed anything else that she would be there for him. He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't do this for just anybody. Somewhere in the last twenty or so years, they had changed, grown for the better.

And what made the experience that much better was when he went to return to his room and she stopped him by saying: "And just so you know, Butler Boy, since you decided to shed all of your tears on my shirt, I expect it to be cleaned and pressed."

He couldn't help but chuckle and reply with "Anything for you, Babs."

It had made her night and it had given him a little bit of hope that even in these dark times he would have an out for all the stress and the heartache.

Niles and CC were both pulled out of their memories of the night before when Joseph finally approached the hospital. A deep breath was taken by Niles who once again occupied the backseat and he momentarily leaned his head against the window and absorbed the coolness of the glass. _I can handle this. I can handle this. _

The walk from the parking garage, through the hospital to Marie's room seem to take decades for the Niles and CC, while for Joseph it was just another trip to see the main woman in his life. While approaching Marie's room, they came across the waiting area where they found Niles' sister and her son who were patiently awaiting their arrival.

His sister stood up immediately when she saw them round the corner.

"Niles, I'm so glad you made it." They drew each other into a hug and he held his younger sibling tightly. They may be several years apart but they still talk to each other as often as they can and he has always been protective of her.

"Me too, Lydia. Me too."

As they pull apart, Niles notices that his father is not standing with them any longer and CC is standing there by herself.

"Ah, Lydia, you know CC don't you?" Niles asked.

"Oh yes, CC, of course. It is good to see you again."

CC smiled politely, completely out of her element. Even though the women were nearly the same age, they couldn't help but be complete opposite when it came to everything else. CC was of a higher upbringing, raised in a home where the only love was towards alcohol and anything other than healthy relationships. She went on to better herself even though she had her family breathing down her back telling her that she shouldn't be trying so hard to make it in a man's world. She came out on top, stunned them all and worked hard to do what she loved doing even if it meant chewing out actors and persuading backers to dish out their money with her quick wit and icy reserve. While Lydia, was raised in a warm home full of love. She was kind and warm hearted. She married a good man who had a decent yet not over the top career, settled down, had a son and never had to worry about trying to outdo someone to make her parents proud. So the conversations between the two had always been awkward even though, in the end the woman never had a harsh word to say to one another.

"You too." CC simply replied with a small smile.

The smirk on Lydia's face obviously showed her curiosity as to why CC made the trip with her older brother. Even though they talked often, he had never once mentioned a relationship with CC. In the back of her mind she made a note to question Niles on this at a later time. But in the meantime they had a greater responsibility.

Lydia spoke up once more as she peered over at her young son who sat in a chair, "Uhh CC, do you think that you could keep an eye on Will here while I show Niles to mother's room? He really shouldn't be much of a bother. Now that he learned how to read, I can't seem to keep his attention like books do."

Niles looked between the two blond women in his life and with everything going on, he couldn't help but bite back his grin when he saw CC eying his young nephew who was quietly reading on the nearby chair. It was ironic that Niles and Will looked so much alike at that age. Sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up any darkened place.

He was even more astonished when he heard CC say a bit reluctantly: "Do what you have to do. We will be here when you get back."

And with that she took a seat next to the boy and watched as Niles and Lydia walk down the corridor towards Marie's room

"So, whatcha reading kid?" CC asked.

* * *

><p>Marie Brightmore was a stubborn woman. Even when she was told that she had cancer she was determined that this would not be the end of her. According to her, she had plenty of years left and at the very least she would be present for Niles' wedding if and when he ever settled down with a woman. So this is why she was very pleased to hear that none other than CC Babcock made her way across the Atlantic with her boy. One way or another Marie knew that this might be her only chance at seeing her dear boy happy once and for all.<p>

Joseph was perched in the chair by her side when her two children entered the room. She didn't even have a chance to speak to Niles before he was at her side and she was in his arms.

"Niles dear, I know that you have missed me but if you squeeze me anymore tightly I think you are going to cut off my air supply and quite frankly, I like being able to breathe," she joked. "But look at you boy, I must say this new exercise routine you have been doing is most definitely paying off. I bet the ladies have been going crazy at this new you…"

"Maman..." Niles dragged out. "How can you be making jokes at a time like this?"

"A time like this? Boy, have I taught you nothing? I may be practically chained to this hospital bed but I am surely not dead yet. I have to have some sort of escape for all of this."

And despite his pain, heartache and grief, seeing his mother in such a great mood had somehow made the stress of the situation simmer just a bit.

"Of course you do, Maman. But you really think I look good?" He gave a little flex to show off his muscles and since he was still close enough to Marie she gave him a swat for showing off his ego.

"You are my son, you had no choice but to look good, it's in your genes." It was as if Joseph and Lydia weren't even in the room. Niles and his mother always had this kind of bond and it couldn't be helped since there were several years between himself and his sister. "I hear that CC is here with you. Is there anything that you would like to share with your family, lad? Your father did say that he heard you sneaking into the guest room last night."

It was a question that also picked Joseph and Lydia's interest as well.

"Yes, Niles," Lydia said with smirk teasing her older brother about finally bringing someone home with him. "Please do share with us as to why CC Babcock otherwise known to you as the Bitch of Broadway, the Wicked Witch, or the very own Ice Princess herself is here with you?" The question wasn't condescending as she said it in a light tone with a hint of humor and sarcasm.

Niles let out a breath and sat on the edge of Marie's bed.

"There is nothing to tell, really. I told her about mum when I got back to the Sheffield's, it just so happened that she waiting for me in my room…" a gasp from his sister, a chuckle from his mother and a slap on the back from his father was the result of this. "But not under the conditions that you are implying that's for sure. The next thing I know, she is telling me that she scheduled me the time off from work and that I would be boarding the plane the next day. And while I was packing, she just so happens to tell me that she is coming with me and that she wanted the opportunity to see a pig fly."

Laughing could be heard from the rest of his family. They were well aware of the odd behavior between Niles and CC.

"You can't deny it my boy," Joseph said "You two are so wrapped up in that game of yours that you don't even see what is right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" Niles replied backpedaling as quickly as he can.

Lydia speaks up then. "Niles, you can't be that blind can you big brother? It's clear that you two crazy fools are meant to be together."

"I'm beginning to think that you are the crazy one, Lyd. And even if we were, there is no way that CC Babcock could ever fall for a lad like me."

Marie who had been sitting quietly this whole time formulating her plan finally spoke up, "That's where you are wrong, my boy, just wait and see…" She would have continued except all four faces were glued to the door when they heard squeals of laughter coming from the hallway followed by quick footsteps. Within a moment, Niles was opening the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**AN: I love reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to StarryPeaches, nrfan, and rx9872 for their very lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

I can't believe that I honestly just said that I would keep an eye on a child. Does Lydia not know my track record with people? Let alone children? I have a hard enough time remembering Maxwell's children's names let alone knowing how to interact with them besides with bribes and threats. But yet there is something about this little boy that reminds me so much of Niles. Well that is, if Niles were actually quiet and could sit still.

The whole time I was watching the interaction between Niles and his sister, the boy just sat there reading his book and not even looking up to acknowledge his uncle. I must say though that even though Niles and his sister were in close contact, I can assume that the number of times the child has seen his uncle face to face could be counted on one hand. Niles tried to make it to England as often as he could but with our crazy work schedule it was often difficult for Niles or me to arrange a vacation. Maxwell on the other hand had no problem bailing out on us and leaving us all of the work.

So I agreed, only because I knew that Niles needed time with his family and that it was probably not the best time for a young child to be present in the room. I sat next to the boy of about nine or ten, otherwise known as Will, and asked the simple question.

"So, whatcha reading kid?"

It took him awhile to realize that I was talking to him. It was like he was so engrossed in the book that he didn't hear the conversation that just took place. Once he realized that I was the only other person in the waiting room with him, and that his mother wouldn't just leave him with anyone he relied.

"Scooby Doo."

And that is all he said before he stuck his nose back in the book and continued reading. I can't tell if he is just a shy kid and likes to read or if he just doesn't want to show any emotions. Damn, I can already see more of Niles in the kid and he isn't even his.

The normal CC who could make any grown man cry would have just turned her head and avoided the kid all together but something about him makes me want to probe for more answers.

"Really? You like Scooby Doo? I like Scooby Doo" Why exactly am I making nice with this kid again?

This picks his interest and he finally takes his nose out of the book.

"I bet you never even saw the show," he states. Oh man. Just like Niles, hard headed and to the point.

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Fine," I say, tired of fighting with a nine year old about whether or not I actually paid attention to the dang series. "Quiz me then. Ask me anything you like and I will prove to you that I have in fact read it."

I can't believe that I am arguing with a freaking nine year old about a series that I haven't thought about in years. I hope that my memory won't finally betray me now. The last thing I need is to be taunted by the kid who will tell his mother who will most like be in the presence of his uncle who will most definitely never let me hear the end of this. What was I thinking?

"Fine," he barks back. "What is the name of the Scooby's nephew?"

"Huh," I say. "That's an easy one. Scrappy, he just so happens to be my favorite character."

This kid must have read this book before because now he slams the book shut and asks me another question.

"Who drives the Mystery Machine?"

"Fred."

Unbeknownst to the kid, I actually particularly like the show. It had become a ritual for me to come home after a long day of work, heat up a microwave meal, perhaps drink some wine and curl up on the couch and watch some reruns. It took some of the stress off. Even though my favorite cartoon was Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo came in a close second. And apparently I found someone who likes the show as much as I do.

"What does Velma always lose?" he asks thinking that he can stump me and that the other two answers were just lucky guesses.

"Her glasses."

The serious look on Will's face disappears and a smile takes its place.

"You really did read it?" I must say that the British accent that the boy has is absolutely lovely. Why am I such a sucker for men with British accents? Maxwell, Niles, no wait not Niles. Wait what?

"Of course I did. It's one of my favorites and it seems like it is one of yours as well."

He nodded his blonde little head. Something isn't right here. I can tell.

"Yeah, it is." He says solemnly. What did I say? I was actually making conversation with the rugrat and now he starts sulking? Good grief.

"I'm gonna tell it to you straight, kid. I may have watched Scooby Doo, but I am far from being Mother Goose. So if you have a problem that you wanna share you might as well just spit it out now before I find something else more productive to do. So is it or isn't it your favorite book?"

"It is. We had to read it for school. I liked it. Uncle Niles even got me this copy for my birthday."

"Then why the long face, rugrat?"

"I liked reading the best out of all the kids in my class."

"I see. Let me guess, they didn't find it as cool as you did right?"

He reluctantly nodded his head again. This kid. This kid sitting in front of me didn't remind me of Niles so much anymore. He was me, a miniature, British boy version of myself. I knew what I had to do and there was only one way to do it… A bet.

"I bet, those kids at that school of yours give you a hard time about reading don't they?"

Again he nodded. But instead of sticking his head back in his book like I probably would have done as a child to avoid the conversation he looked me square in the eye. I may seem strong and tough now but this took years of parents arguing, numerous insults by my classmates and family, and even teasing by own brother and sister for my backbone to actually grow so that I could stick up for myself.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" He asked obviously deeply consumed by the conversation.

"I think those kids at that school of yours would go wild if they knew something really cool about you."

"Oh yeah? And what is so cool about me?" He asked honestly and I knew right away what my answer was going to be.

"You will not stand down from a bet. You showed me before when I challenged you that you wouldn't stand down. So what do you say, wanna make a bet?"

His blue eyes sparkled just like Niles' do when I challenge him. I knew right away that I was on the right path with this.

"What's the bet?"

I bet the kid doesn't even see this coming and I can't help but to bite the inside of my cheek as I prepare to tell him the best of it. Wait till those dimwits at his school get a load of what this kid is about to do. I honestly don't stop to think about what the Brightmore's might say about this but what the hell, this kid obviously needs a little bit of fun in his life.

"You see those wheelchairs over there?" I ask him and he says that he does. "I bet you that I can beat you from there down to the end of the corridor."

"No Way!" he says right away. "There is no way that you could beat me!"

"Prove it to me then. And when I win, you tell those kids in your class that you came so close to beating someone who has participated in several wheel chair races and even has a medal for it."

"You do not."

"So, but the kids in your class don't know that. " I wink at him then. If only dealing with Niles could be this damn easy.

"I still think that I could beat you."

"Then let's race already then." I say and I make my way towards the two empty wheel chairs. Luckily no one else is around at the moment and I wave him over. He takes a seat in the second chair. "You ready?" I ask

"Oh yeah," He says.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I say and he and I are rushing down the hall. I must say that after all of the stunts that Niles has pulled that resulted in using these things, I have actually managed to do fairly well. That is until I hear the nurses yelling from behind me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP THAT CHILDISH BEHAVIOR THIS INSTANT!"

Will and I are neck and neck as we continue to race down the hallway. There is no way that I am going give up on a bet even if it means getting in trouble with the hospital staff. Haha suckers there is no way that I am stopping now.

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL SECURITY!" The damn pesky nurse yells.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it were just the nurse that was viewing this race of ours but unfortunately against my knowing we sped past Marie's room. At this point, with all the yelling that the nurse has done, Niles, Lydia and Joseph are standing in the door way watching this turn out.

At the end of the hall after Will clearly beat me because I was too focused on the people that were watching, I slow my wheel chair. Lydia runs towards Will. I have to take responsibilities for my actions and I finally speak up when she mentions punishment.

" Lydia, don't blame him. It wasn't his fault. I challenged him to the race. I know it wasn't the most adult thing to do but he needed to have a little fun." The look she sends me is lethal. Normally I wouldn't back down but she has every right to criticize me right now.

With a firm two weeks grounding on his part and several dirty looks sent my way by Lydia, I officially feel ashamed. That is until I see the massive smile on Will's face. The little terror is obviously pleased that he beat me can officially brag about winning a wheelchair race against a grown adult.

Niles on the other hand doesn't look too happy with me either. He pulls me by the arm off to the side.

"What are you crazy? Did you really think that you could have gotten away with this? Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Oh come on, Niles. It was just a little harmless fun." Joseph disappeared back into Marie's room and Lydia and Will are nowhere to be seen. Great just what I need, something dished out onto Marie's plate and another reason for Lydia to hate me. What do I care? I don't care what anybody thinks of me. Except now I do. This is a delicate situation for this family I seem to have just made things worse.

"Harmless fun? The two of you could have gotten hurt! When I left you two alone I thought you would have just sat there and done nothing like you do with the Sheffield children. But no, when the time comes for you to actually behave you challenge my nephew to a wheelchair race-"

He was about to go on but Joseph comes out of Marie's room and approaches the two of us.

"CC, dear." Uh-Oh. I am for more trouble. "Marie would like to see you." Just freaking great.

I loosen myself from Niles grip and make my way to Marie's room. I take a deep breath and push the door open .Her eyes are closed when I enter and they stay closed as I make my way to her bed. As soon as I sit down in the chair though her eyes open. I'm in for it big I know it. Marie may be nice and sweet but just like my nanny Bobo she doesn't take certain actions very lightly.

"So, my dear CC. I hear that you started a wheelchair race with my grandson." Oh great.

I voice is soft that I doubt that she can hear me when I say "Maybe."

"Speak up dear, I only have one question for you and depending on how you answer this question decides whether or not I can be angry with you about this." I gulp. I'm normally not afraid of anything or anyone but there is something about Marie that makes me want to please her. "Was he having fun?"

That was definitely not the question I thought she was going to ask.

"Answer me. Was Will having fun?"

"I uh I think so. He seemed to be having a goodtime."

"Well then that's all that matters. The boy doesn't get out enough. Just stays insides and reads all the time. I don't have a problem with that. Reading is good but the boy needs to go out and skin his knees, live a little. It's something I have told Lydia over and over again but she won't seem to listen. So don't you worry about any lashings she dishes out towards, you dear. Let me deal with my girl. If she says anything else to you about this, you come to me."

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

"I'm guessing you got an earful from my son as well?"

"Of course, I did. You know, the worst part is, we have done so much worse when it comes to practical jokes and yet he gets his panties in a wad over a little wheel chair race."

"Don't worry about him either. I have a special plan for that Butler Boy of yours." My eyebrows shoot up as I look at her but she isn't giving anything away.

**AN: I love reviews and I am always open for suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! It had the most reviews out of all them so far :) Thanks to ladybrin, StarryPeaches, bogiedevil, Lucky Starzz, Vee22, and avagrace2888 for reviewing. Please check out the authors note at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Following the wheel chair race and CC's talk with Marie, Niles slipped back into her room. It was quiet as he watched her sleeping peacefully. Knowing that CC was in the waiting area with Joseph, Niles was able to feel a little more at ease. It still troubled him that he could not figure out a why she initiated the race in the first place. As far as he knew she didn't like kids. Grace might have been the only exception and even then he didn't think that she actually liked Grace. Tolerate might be a better word. He released a sigh as he looked over at his mother.

Perhaps he was wrong to give her hell for starting the race. It seemed like his sister had done enough of that. And yet when CC walked out of Marie's room she looked perfectly calm, proud even. What his mother told her, he had no idea. That was another thing that troubled him. The relationship the two women in his life had was odd to him. The only other person that he knew of that CC got along that well with was Sarah. Sure she was a friend of Maxwell's and she claimed to have feelings for him but as often as she complained about him, Niles knew this wasn't the case.

But when around his mother, CC was completely calm, likable even. The question was whether or not cc was faking it around his mother or if she had finally let her walls down around someone. And quite frankly the thought of it being the latter gave him hope that things may become better between them.

And that alone warmed his heart until he looked over at his mother once more. Through bouts of treatment there was still a chance that she could beat this. Niles hoped and prayed that his mother who was as tough as nails with the warmest heart that anyone could ever find could overcome this. There was so much that he wished she could see.

He was startled when he heard a voice coming from the woman in the bed beside him: "Stop moping and get that look off your face. Do you see me getting all sad about this? It's just another obstacle that I must face. I will beat this don't you worry, boy."

He had to admire his mother's tenacity and strength.

"Of course you will Maman." He said with a sigh.

"And don't you think anything else, understood"

"Yes, Maman."

"Now," she said with a gleam in her eye. "What are we going to do about the CC situation?"

"What CC situation?"

"Don't play dumb with me, son. I know you have feelings for her. And quite honestly I think she feels the same way about you or she wouldn't have come here with you."

"Rubbish, there is no way that she could feel anything but hatred for me."

He looks over at her and she is smiling like she just thought of some big plan, something special. This scares him. She knows that there is something with CC. Something that neither of them can understand or control. But Maman knows. She sees the tension, she sees the bickering but she is an onlooker onto their lives. She has seen things that perhaps Miss Fine and Mr. Sheffield would probably never even see. They probably wouldn't even know to look for these things. And this is what scares him. The fact that his mother knows him so well and is not afraid to open her mouth and tell him like it is.

"I wanted to talk to you dear." She looks away for a second so he squeezes her hand to let her know that she can continue on. "You know I am so proud of you, dear. You may not have become the big hot shot that Maxwell has become but you have such a big heart. You have proved yourself not only to us, and to him and his children, but also to that blonde that is probably waiting for you in the hallway. And don't lie to me lad, I have saw you checking out her backside as she was walking out of here earlier."

A deep blush filled his cheeks.

"Maman, please. I was doing no such thing-"

She cut him off before he had the chance to complete the thought.

"Hush-up now boy and let me finish."

"Yes Ma'am" He retreated like a puppy that had gotten a swat on the nose for doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Listen here you," she said sweetly. "She is a good woman and even if you don't quite see it, she likes you too. But I don't want you to keep beating around the bush with her. I know her type and quite frankly your father does as well because if he would have waited any longer to make a move with me I would have been long gone and never looking back. But once he did realize that I wasn't going to wait forever, it was well worth the wait. This all I wanted to talk to you about, boy. But don't worry I have a plan."

Seeing the look in Marie's eyes Niles knew he was in for a treat. "What are you thinking, Maman?"

She had that look in her eyes again. She had hatched up a plan. A devious plan and in a sense she reminded him of C.C. when she was trying to get back at him.

"All of your life I wanted you to be happy, to have everything that you could have hoped for and I know that when you followed in the family footsteps it wasn't exactly what you envisioned for yourself. And yet, you now love that family as if it were your very own. I want that for you, Niles. I want you to have a family. But since you are obviously incapable of making her yours on your own, I will dictate how things will go from here on out. From now on, the two of you will visit me only once a day in the morning. "

He cut her off: "But, Maman"

"No buts, boy. Now shut your trap and listen. You will visit me every morning and you will listen to my advice and you will do what I say for the evening. No more. No less. You won't tell her your task and she won't tell you hers and both of you will report back to me each morning. And if I find out you don't do what I tell you, well let's just say that it will be your loss and there will be Hell to pay."

She said this with a grin and Nile just sat there with his jaw dropped. He was about to speak when he heard.

"I only want the best for you Niles and quite frankly, CC is what is best for you. You might not see it and Maxwell maybe to blind to see it too since he witnesses everything you do to each other but it's there, Niles. To everyone looking in with an objective point of view, we can see it, Niles. I just want my only son to be happy and I'm tired of waiting for grandchildren from you."

"Grandchildren?" He said with a huff. "You think CC is going to give you grandchildren? I think you finally lost it, Maman."

"You know, I think she may surprise you Niles. I think she handled Will pretty well today."

"She challenged the boy to a wheel chair race and they practically flew down the hall! They are lucky they didn't get kicked out of the hospital altogether."

"But they had a good time. If you only knew how much Lydia baby's the boy you would understand. He was in need of a little bit of fun. And I am glad that he finally has an ally."

Niles grunted in reply.

"So are you ready for your first task?" when he nodded hesitantly she continued. "Take her out to dinner. Not somewhere fancy. Some place quaint that gives you a nice atmosphere to talk. Order for her and ask her about what happened today and when she tells you, and she will tell you, tell her that you didn't know and you are sorry for the way you acted earlier."

Before he could debate her on this she said "Now get out of here. And make sure you do what you were told and I will find out if you don't."

And with that Niles got up and left and Marie sat back against her pillows with a smug look on her face.

**Ok everyone, here is your chance to get involved with this story. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions as to what the tasks should be for Niles and CC please either leave a review or send me a PM. I will try to add as many of the suggestions as I can and I have several of my own so this story will probably be a long one. I'm open to any suggestions! And as always, I love reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here it is the new chapter! This isn't really my favorite chapter but it was hard to get back into for some reason. I have ideas for some new stuff which I will be working on as well :) **

**Chapter 8**

**CC's POV**

Sitting in the lobby, I stared out the window while faintly listening to mellow conversation Joseph was having with another visitor. Maybe Niles was right. Maybe I did go a little too far. I shake my head to clear the thought that dust buster could actually be right. Lydia had taken her son home following our little stunt and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt mixed with sadness for the boy. And Marie, what the Hell could she have planned for Niles and I?

Before I can think any further I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch slightly before I get a whiff of the secret person's scent. I don't need to see his face to know that it is Niles behind me. But instead of turning around I continue to look out the window to see how this all plays out. Joseph is still lost in conversation so as far as I know nothing seems out of the ordinary for him. Now there are two hands on my shoulders and he begins to rub them as if he knows how tense I have become in the past few days.

I swear though, this man changes more than nanny fine changes her clothes on the day of a party. Not too long ago the man was about to rip my head off for racing down the hall with his nephew and now he was massaging my shoulders? Eventually I turn my head to look at him.

"Thank you Doughboy"

"You are quite welcome Cruella. Mother is going to rest for a bit. Why don't we step out for a bite to eat?"

Something strange is going on here that's for sure. Shoulder rub, an invitation to eat out, all without another lecture? What in the world did Marie say to him? He has never been this nice to me before. This is completely out of character for him. I'm not going to lie though; his hands most definitely have the magic touch. Just his hands on my shoulders almost made me shudder by the gloriousness of it all. I had to keep myself from practically shaking as he rubbed them. If only those hands were put to good use every now and again rather than being used to play some practical joke.

"Sure," I said tentatively. "I'd love too." while I was gathering my belongings Niles had a brief word with his father. Joseph sent me a look and then winked. These Brightmores are certainly up to something.

It seemed like we were driving for a while before we pulled up in front of a small little restaurant. Niles quickly got out of the car and made his way around to my side to open my door. Something has definitely changed with him. Just last night I held him while he cried about his mother and now his behavior took a complete 180. Marie must have knocked some sense into the man.

"Come on witch what are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming" I huffed.

"I knew you were getting up there in age but I didn't think it would affect you that much so soon."

"Seriously Niles, you are losing your touch. You said almost the same thing last night and then you bring up the same topic today. Maybe you are the one getting up there in age."

"Well they do say that an elephant never forgets," he says with a wink.

"Ohh good come back dirt devil."

We take our seats in a small booth near the back. When the waiter arrives Niles does not hesitate to order for the both of us. Now it's awkward, the silence between us is unnerving.

"So you and Will seemed to have a good time today." he said with a slight smile while not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, well the boy seemed like he needed a little excitement in his life," I say before taking a drink from the glass that the waiter placed before me.

"You are one to talk Miss sit at home by herself with a bottle of alcohol."

"At least it is better than scrubbing toilets and washing the boss's underwear."

And with a drastic change in subject, Niles then goes on to ask abruptly: "Really, what tempted you to race my nephew?"

"The boy was sitting in waiting room while his family gathered around his sick grandmother. And if he is anything like his annoying uncle I knew he wouldn't turn down a bet. Besides he can tell those good for nothing classmates of his that he raced and beat a wheel chair expert."

"A wheel chair expert, hmmmf."

"Considering how many times I have been put in a wheel chair because of you, I would consider myself an expert."

"Me? I beg to differ"

"And why mister are you criticizing me when you are known for your obnoxious behavior. I remember you helping the little one slide down the banister while Maxwell was away."

Before he could reply our food came and I was not all too surprised to see my favorite dish being placed in front of me.

We ate in silence with the occasional zinger. When we left the restaurant he opened the door for me again. I can't much more of this. As nice as it is to have him on the opposite side for once, this is just plain crazy. And he sent ME to the Place.

"Alright Oven Mitts, what has gotten into you?" I ask while standing my ground as we start driving down the road.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Caca?"

"First, you want to tear my head off for racing down the hallway with your nephew. Then you give me a shoulder rub without any hint of mischief and you order and pay for dinner. There is something just not right about this. You should be pulling pranks and making me wish that I stayed home but refuse to leave just to make you miserable."

"Maybe it's just something in the air."

"There is something in the air alright," I mutter to myself as I look out the window. Every now and again I can see him look over at me. I just cannot for the life of me wrap my head around the whole concept. What is wrong with this man? If this is his new sense of grieving then I really don't know about this. But then again, this is the side of him that everyone else usually gets to easy. Very rarely do I ever get to see him act like this towards me and usually it is only because of the Christmas holidays when we exchange gifts.

The rest of the car ride is silent as we make our way back to his childhood home. My head is practically spinning in all of the confusion.

* * *

><p>Across town, Marie is lying still in her hospital bed. Judging by what Joseph told her earlier about her sweet son and the woman who seems perfect for him, her plan was running smoothly. There are some many things that she has planned for them. Her mischievous smirk grows as she thinks about everything that she will have them do in the future. With all of this planning, her illness is the last thing on her mind as her only son's happiness is more important.<p>

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I can't believe it either! A new chapter! I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I do hope to finish this story. Please review if you are still interested in this story!**

Waking up to the smell of coffee roasting and breakfast being made is one of the most glorious feelings in the world especially if you are like me and can't cook a damn thing to save my life. Without even leaving the sanctuary of the cocoon of blankets on the bed, I can smell the deliciousness of the bacon frying and the waffles crisping . It suddenly doesn't matter to me that Niles may not be cooking this meal because if it tastes anything like it smells I will be happy as can be.

I decided to lie there just a bit longer to contemplate everything that has happened in the past few days. The hand holding, the hugging, the wheel chair race and the scolding. And then last night when everything I did wrong seemed to disappear. It didn't make sense but I'm sure Marie had something to do with it.

Niles had been incredibly tense as if he thought it was his job to make everything better. Marie, despite her weak state from her heart attack, seemed chipper as ever, something that I am sure was driving Niles mad. He was always the type to be in charge, to make sure that everyone but himself was happy and healthy. Joseph seemed to be more of the supportive bystander. Scared in his own right but refusing to show it other than his support and kindness. Lydia on the other hand, is still probably on edge that I supposedly 'endangered' her child.

Eventually I realized that sitting her stirring was not going to get me anywhere. When I made my way down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a thick sweater, Niles was nowhere to be seen, only Joseph and Lydia.

"Good morning." I announced as I crossed the living area.

"Good morning, CC. Would you care for some breakfast? There are some waffles on the counter and a little bit of bacon left." Joseph rose from the table to get a plate and mug out of the cabinet. "There is fresh fruit in the fridge and fresh coffee."

"Thank you, Joseph." I greeted him with a smile. It was so hard to be anything but nice in this house. Even with Niles here that atmosphere was different. It was warm and loving despite the glares shot my way by Lydia. Doing what I do best, I put on a fake smile and tried to be nice even with the burning desire to call her out on the fact that even the smartest children need to live a little. "Good Morning, Lydia."

She spit out a good morning before taking a great interest in her coffee mug.

"Ah. Don't worry about her, CC. She doesn't know how to have a little bit of fun." Joseph nudged me toward the table so I could enjoy my breakfast.

"A little fun?" Lydia huffed. "I asked her to keep an eye on my son and the next thing I know they are racing down the hallway in wheel chairs."

"Come on now, Lydia. Your mother and I have been telling you for quite some time that little Will needs to get out more." Joseph was always one to defend me. He even stuck up for me to Maxwell once when he was visiting.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble, Lydia. I really didn't mean to cause such a disturbance." She merely nodded her head and let the argument go. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to make it up to her. "So where did Scrubbing Bubbles, run off to this morning?" I asked just as I would if I weren't talking to his family.

"Niles took Will out on the horses." Joseph stated as he took another sip of his coffee."Said something about needing to clear his mind about something. My boy seems to be taking this a lot harder than the rest of us."

I nodded in agreement. "Ever since his heart attack, he seems to have a different perspective on life. Eating healthy, working out, spending more quality time with the family."

"Didn't give him motivation to visit home though." Lydia bit off. Something was telling me that as much as she loved her brother she couldn't stand the fact that he had stayed with Maxwell as long as he did.

"Believe me, Lydia, Niles tried to take the time off to visit. Maxwell seems to think that just because Niles and I work for him that he has us at his beck and call, unreasonably so. Maxwell can take as many vacations as he wants with his family as long as he has Niles to pack his bags and me to run his company for him while he does whatever he wants." I sat back against the chair and sipped my coffee. "Niles has requested vacation time several times over the past few years and never was he given more than a day or two to himself."

Lydia didn't say another word. Joseph covered her hand with his own almost as if he knew exactly what Lydia was thinking.

Just then the phone began to ring and Joseph got up from his seat.

"Hello, dear." He said into the phone after he realized it was Marie. "Are you feeling alright this morning?" My heart swelled as I heard Joseph speak to his wife. That was what I dreamed of having, a relationship that could last a century. A little bit of love, laughter and the occasion zinger.

"CC dear, Marie would like to have a word with you."

I rose from the table, careful of Lydia who didn't seem quite so pleased that I was speaking with her mother while she was sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Marie. How are you feeling?" I asked sincerely.

"Not too terribly, I suppose." She responded. "Did you have a nice evening with my boy last night, dearie?"

"I don't understand, Marie." Marie was definitely up to something.

"He did take you to dinner last night, did he not?"

"Yes, I suppose he did."

"And did you have a nice time?" Man and I thought Niles was a yenta.

"I did. It was a nice night."

"I'm glad the two of you had a nice night. Now I need you to do something for me, Dearie."

"Of course, Marie, anything you need."

She chuckled on the other end of the line. This is probably exactly what she wanted. "I want you to distract my boy for a bit. Joseph said he seemed a little stressed with everything that has happened."

"He's just worried about you, Marie. And probably wishing that he could have somehow convince Maxwell to let him come and visit you sooner. You know how Maxwell can be. If Maxwell isn't happy then no one is happy and when Maxwell is happy then it's because the people that work for him are doing all of the work."

"I know, I know. Niles has explained it all to me before. Now, I figured that Niles probably took one of the horses out to clear his head."

"He did." I could see where this was going.

"Why don't you go out and join him. The two of you should have a chance to relax a bit. Maybe speak with him about whether or not it is fair for him to still be listening to Maxwell's every order."

"Are you sure Marie? He took Will out with him this morning and I thought they could use some time together."

"I'm sure. Will is not exactly the biggest fan of the horses and I am sure Niles would enjoy your company."

We ended the conversation shortly after that. Marie wanted me to go and ride horse with Niles. It wasn't like I was new to either beast but it wasn't as if I trusted myself around either one of them these days.

Low and behold, Will came running into the kitchen shortly after and was giddy about how Niles had been jumping and teaching him more about horses. One thing that I admired about Niles was his ability to handle children. As much as I couldn't stand rugrats half of the time, Niles was always good with them.

I managed to sneak out the back door just as Niles had hopped off his horse just in front of the small barn. They only kept a few horses but the ones they had were always beautiful.

"You mind if I go for a ride?" I asked and just happened to catch the shimmer in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank Bogiedevil for the review! I also wanted to say that this chapter is one of my favorites... you will see why! _**

_"You mind if I go for a ride?" I asked and just happened to catch the shimmer in his eyes. _

There was one thing I loved when I was a child. Despite the fact that my mother left and only visited when it was necessary for her and my father was constantly away on business, there was one thing I could always count on. The first one went by the name of Royal. It was my brother's horse which I vowed to take great care of while he was away at boarding school. I had only been a merely three or four years old at the time but it was a promise I vowed to keep. Every day I would ask the nanny to take me out to the stables so that I could help with the horses. When I was old enough to ride, my father had purchased me a one of a kind horse to which I deemed Champion. And a champion he was, with my help winning ribbons and medals. He was my first love. The only friend that I had to never let her down.

Even currently my love for horses is strong. I had a hard time parting with the thoroughbred she lost in the bet with Noel. It there was one thing I had come to count on was the love of a horse for its master, the sense of fulfillment after going for long ride and knowing that your trusty steed had your back. Sure they were hard work and it took time to train them properly but the sense of satisfaction would be worth it in the end.

"So Broomhilda, what will it be?" I stood with my hands on my hips challenging him like all the times I had done before. "You gonna let me ride or not?"

"Surprise Surprise. Isn't that what you normally say on your street corner?" Niles smirked as he dismounted from his horse.

"Funny." I said. "Those are the words you only dream of hearing." He couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes or the smirk on his face as he led his horse back into the barn.

"Take your pick." He nodded towards the three other horses in the barn. "That one there is Sebastian. " He tilted his head towards the stall on the right. "On your left are Murphy and Molly." I ran my hand along Murphy's smooth coat. He was of decent size with a shiny chestnut colored coat and rich brown eyes. Smiling back towards Niles, I let him know that this was the one for me.

It wasn't much later that both Niles and I had mounted our horse and were casual riding through the field. I had an unusual sense of satisfaction despite everything that had happened the past few days. Here I am on horseback with the man that I supposedly hated for… forever practically. It was odd and yet there was such a calmness about it.

Niles himself was dressed in jeans and sweater. His hair had grown a bit and I admired how reserved he looked. He had been emotional the past few days not that I blame him by any means. But here, out in the open it all seemed to fade away, like it was just the two of us and nothing else mattered. He was quiet though aside from the barn back at the stable. But it's not like I willing gave up the fact that I was worried about him.

"So I had an interesting conversation with your mother this morning." I said with a grin. His eyes lifted to meet mine and they were etched with confusion.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what she said to you?"

"It depends." I said as I grinned up at him. " Are you going to tell me why she asked if I had a nice time at dinner with you last night?" I didn't give him the chance to respond as I drove my heels into Murphy's side and ushered him into a gallop and then into a cantor. I heard him giving his horse commands and he finally caught up with me.

"What did she say to you exactly?"

"You think I'm going to give in that quick, Bell boy? Somethings are better when you hold out." I followed his eyes as he looked me over from his horse.

"I bet that's something men don't typically hear from you."

"I bet that's something that you are never going to find out." I shot back. "Besides, why would I tell you anyways? Maybe I like holding something over your head." I sped up Murphy again and enjoyed both the sense of satisfaction I had from riding a horse and from stumping Niles.

Within moments he was at my side again. "Perhaps we can make a bet out of it since you are so into making bets with my family." Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. He knew I wouldn't be able to turn down a bet like he couldn't turn down the chance at a slot machine. "If I make it back to the barn first, then you have to tell me about the conversation with my dear mother."

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Then I will answer your question ."

"Fine." I didn't wait for a response. I drove my heels into Murphy's side once more and prompted him to go forward. This is what I lived for. The air blowing through my hair. The feel of the reigns in my hands and my feet in the stirrups. The feeling as if I was flying and out of control. And yet I was in control the whole time. For a second it didn't matter that Marie was in the hospital or I had flown across the Atlantic to be here for her and her son. It didn't matter. None of it. Hell, it didn't even matter that I was losing the bet and that Niles had somehow gotten ahead of me. I couldn't help but just take in my surroundings as I approached the stable.

"Alright Cruella, spill." Niles challenged. And then the feeling was gone. The sense of bliss, the satisfaction. It all ended like every other good thing in life. I didn't answer. I was caught in my own little world. Everything was just there. Rare and emotional and it hit me. I'm here with Niles not because I was forced to but because I offered. I took off of work to be here with him. I flew with him across the Atlantic. I was here for Marie and her son. I'm here with him. "Cruella?" I heard him repeat and yet I couldn't look him in the eyes. I ran my hand through Murphy's mane but I couldn't allow my eyes to meet his.

Niles must have dismounted his horse because the next thing I knew his hand was on my thigh startling me out of my reverie.

"You really have lost it haven't you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He smirked at my use of words. "Stop it!" I playfully swatted at his hand which was still casually resting on my thigh. He helped me dismount from Murphy and l shook my head to clear the thoughts that still washed over me. My hand in his sent me reeling.

"So what was it exactly that mother asked of you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do. She seems to be up to something peculiar these days if I do say so myself."

"So you agree? That Marie seems to be up to something?"

"When isn't she?" Niles laughed softly.

"If you really would like to know, she asked me if you and I had a pleasant time at dinner. And she asked me to keep an eye on you. She seems to think that you actually have a soul and you are worried about something."

"That's rich coming from you, Miss I eat the souls of the innocent for breakfast." Touché. I thought in my head.

"She thought you seemed stressed and that I would be a pleasant distraction."

There comes a point in everyone's life where even the things that they love hurt them. Royal broke his ankle when I was eight years old. Champion died of natural causes when I was fifteen. I didn't ride again for a while after that. Mother married and remarried and my father came and went with the seas. Noel stayed away at school. Sarah was hit by a drunk driver. Despite the causes, the people that we love hurt us in the end. So even as I loved the fact that Niles and I bicker and fight, there came a point where I pushed passed the sting that they caused.

"So she asked you to coming riding with me?" I nodded as we hung the saddle and riding gear in their appropriate places. "A pleasant distraction? You? Please! She really has lost her mind."

I turned on my heels as we were leaving the stable. I grabbed his face with my hands and I pulled his mouth to mine. He wasn't expecting it and quite frankly neither was I but I kissed him for all I was worth. Eventually his arms wrapped around me as mine dropped to his shoulders. His heart was racing as I could feel his heart beating. Lips. Tongue. Every part of us collided we kissed with such passion that made the kiss in the Sheffield living a few years back seem like a simple kiss on the cheek. He tried to pull me closer to him to him but I pulled back instinctively and separated myself from his arms.

I stepped away from him as I caught my breath. "Was that pleasant enough for you?" I asked for leaving him speechless and stunned as I headed back to the house.

**Reviews give me the motivation to keep writing! **


End file.
